Under the Mistletoe
by Starry Death
Summary: (Cussing Words) Syaoran Li is Santa. Well, tecnically, and his 'sled' happens to hit a certain girl. When the girl wakes up, she loses her memory, and suddenly she finds herself in Syaoran's care. Syaoran must find her memory... and love?


Under the Mistletoe

Summary: Santa Clause isn't real. But someone does give out presents each year. Syaoran Li. When his 'sled' accidentally hits a certain girl, Syaoran must aid her. But when she wakes up, she doesn't remember who she was. 'Sakura' decides that she wants to learn who she really was. But she needed shelter, so she turns to Syaoran. But what happens when everything goes unplanned... like... love?

----

Do you believe in Santa Clause? You know, the ol' jolly man that gives out presents each year? With a tummy full of cookies and milk, with a 'ho ho ho', and little elves that scurry around making toys for all the good kids? The guy with the huge white beard, and a sled with reindeers to pull it? The guy that checks his list twice? The guy that has a little kitten with him?

Certainly not, right? How can he make it around the world in just one night? Impossible, correct? That's what Julia Kinomoto thinks. No way could he be real. He was just someone that children hear so they could be excited about Christmas.

Julia shook her head in bitterness. Stupid parents, making the kids believe in such stories.

You couldn't blame Julia for thinking of such. After all, her mom died when she was 4 years old. Her father worked so hard to keep up the family. Her brother Touya and her. Her brother worked so many jobs the moment he had the chance, he barely slept. But Julia was way too young. She had to go to school, so she couldn't get a job to help support the family. She couldn't spend Christmas. No time. No money. Everyone was too busy.

Julia was now 23, and she worked as the president of KELP Corp. It was a corporation that made designer clothing. She was pretty famous, because of the success and the fact that she was so young. 23 years old was a very raw age to be doing that. But then, she had no social life. That could've explained it.

She was successful, and her father and brother were living ever so comfortably. Her brother was a very powerful man. He was the boss of a very famous restaurant, The Kreslar Bills. It was amazingly fancy.

Their family was living in such comfort, her brother married already. But Julia didn't have a social life. She was too busy with her work. With other things.

Julia was in Hong Kong, a namely much more crowded place then Japan. More crowded then she had hoped, but even so, she was there. It was the mere time of 10 PM, and not much cars were on the street. Julia had figured it was because it was Thanksgiving.

She had gone there for a 'vacation', as he brother said. But all she did was wander around, doing NOTHING.

Julia shuddered and walked across the street.

"Look out!"

BAM

And everything blacked out.

---

Syaoran was Santa Clause. Well, not really. But each year he would give out huge, HUGE donations to charity and all sorts of things. Each year on Christmas he would give poor countries food, money, clothing, shelter. So now Syaoran is known as Santa.

He was a very rich man, the 18th richest man in the world. Also the next leader, when he gets a wife, to the Li Clan.

"Hello Santa! How come you look so skinny?" A kid had tugged Syaoran's shirt, in a company meeting. A woman blushed. "Er, I'm sorry Mr. Li. That's my son..., and since you're much known as 'Santa'..."

Syaoran laughed.

He got off at 9:30, but the freeway was driving him insane. There were so many cars. He figured it was Thanksgiving.

So he took a shortcut, and thank the gods, it was much better. Syaoran took a sip at his coffee he got, but he shouldn't have taken his eyes off the road, even for 2 seconds.

Syaoran's eyes widened. There was a girl.

"Look out!"

BAM

And Syaoran's heart stopped for a moment in fear.

---

An auburn haired girl groaned. Syaoran quickly went over to her, as she was laying in the bed. "Oh my god, are you alright?" The girl tilted her head. "W-W-W-Wha...?"

"YOU TALK! YOU'RE ALIVE! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! BLIMEY, YOU KILLED ME FOR A MOMENT! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Who........... a-a-a-re............. vou....? Vou tak ze ta l-l-lad."

This time Syaoran titled his head. "Huh?"

"I don't think she can really talk right at this moment, Mr. Li."

Syaoran whipped around to see a doctor. "Y-y-you mean I killed her VOICE?!" The doctor shook his head no and Syaoran sighed in relief. "It's only temporary.... I can only hope so too about her memory."

"Memory?"

"You don't know what memory is?" The doctor asked. Syaoran shook his head no. "I know, I meant, what about her memory?"

The doctor examined her. "She should know some things.... But not all, because you have hit her skull, and so..."

"Oh..."

"But we don't have such a social program here to keep her."

The doctor said that so fast Syaoran almost jumped.

"And...?" Syaoran asked slowly and suspiciously. "It means that you have to sign here and you are now the current owner of... Whatever you want to name her."

"Aw, but she doesn't say 'Chi' all the time, what am I supposed to name her?" Syaoran whined immaturely. The doctor narrowed his eyes. Syaoran blinked once. "Okay, fine. Erm... I'll name her......"

The girl looked at him prettily.

"Sakura."

----

The door opened. "Alright, Sakura, this is your new home!" Sakura looked around. "Wow.... Why is this house so vig? It's avazing!" Her speech was getting better.

"Can you remember anything?" Syaoran asked. Sakura pondered for a slight moment.

"I revemver.... dat...... I vave... a.... brover..."

"Oooooh... A brother, huh?"

"Ves."

"Well, Sakura, I guess I'll be your father now."

"Father?"

"Yes, father."

"I don't want you to be my father..."

"Why not? Oh... Your speech is getting better!"

"Because... I don't need one."

---

Comments, y'll!


End file.
